Love Doesn't Discriminate
by Kassebaum
Summary: When Van Helsing and Dracula come to Storybrooke, the gang learn again not to believe everything they've read and Regina must face a heartache from her past. (f/f Regina/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I have added this after a guest review on Chapter Two. The OC in the story is Female, this is a f/f story with a Regina/OC pairing. Sorry if the description wasn't clear enough._

 _This is my first fanfiction, reviews are very welcome as I am always trying to improve my writing :)_

* * *

His heart was pounding in his chest as he ran through the woods. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he saw the flicker of a street lamp up ahead- he was nearly out and back in civilisation. But he knew it wouldn't be long before his stalker hunted him down. He had to make it to the town first. He stumbled out of the woods and started making his way up a road that he hoped led to someone who could help. Half way up, the sheriff's car pulled up beside him.

'You look like you need some help, want to jump in?' David asked.

'You are too kind' he replied, jumping in.

'I don't recognise you. Are you new in town?' David quizzed.

'My name is Van Helsing and your town is in grave danger!'

'Again?' David said dejectedly. 'OK then, let's go to my apartment and you can fill us in.'

After a slight silence David asked 'Van Helsing? As in the vampire hunter?'

'The one and only' he replied with a smile. 'Good to know my reputation precedes me.'

They pulled up outside the Charming residence and headed up to the apartment.

Snow had asked Emma, Henry and Regina over for dinner to keep her and Neil company while David worked the night shift. Henry and Emma were busy playing Mario Kart while Regina helped Snow clear up. Snow smiled at the simplicity of it all, content with the family she had ended up with.

David let himself in and cleared his throat. 'Guys, it seems like we have another situation on our hands. I picked up this gentleman on the outskirts of town. He claims to be Van Helsing'

'The vampire hunter?' Henry asked.

Van Helsing smiled again and nodded.

'Coooool!' Henry and Emma said in unison. Regina chuckled at the behaviour of her son and his other mother.

'He says the town is in grave danger' David interjected.

'What's new?' replied Regina with a raised eyebrow.

'If you're in Storybrooke does that mean you're hunting a vampire?' Henry asked, a little too excitedly for Regina's liking.

'Not just any vampire… Dracula…' Van Helsing sneered the name in disgust. 'It's hunting me. I lost it in the woods, but it won't be long before Dracula finds the town. No one is safe. You need to cut Dracula off at the edge on the town, before everyone is slaughtered. It has been a cat and mouse game for too many years, it ends now.'

David sprung straight into action. 'Snow, stay with Henry and Neil, me and Van Helsing will head back to the woods. Regina, can you take Emma to your vault and see if you have anything that may help? Maybe a locator spell?'

'She has magic?' Van Helsing asked, seeming uneasy.

'They both do- Emma, my daughter is the saviour. Together they wield some of the most powerful magic I have ever seen' David stated proudly. 'Right, everyone ok with the plan?'

Everyone nodded in agreement, Van Helsing seeming less enthusiastic with the plan, but not pushing his luck with the group he had only just met. Regina took Emma's arm and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

They arrived outside the vault and headed down to where Regina kept her books. 'Did you see how uneasy he was when David mentioned magic?' Regina puzzled.

'Maybe he comes from a land without magic?' Emma mused. 'It does take a little getting used to.'

'I don't know… something seemed a little...off' countered Regina. 'How do we know what he is telling us is true?'

'Because all of the films and books in this world tell us that Dracula is the bad guy...' reasoned Emma.

'And what do they say about Evil Queens?' Asked Regina sarcastically.

'Touché' Emma quipped with a smile.

'So, do you want to start with a locator spell?' Emma asked.

'Damn it' Regina muttered, as she realised Van Helsing had not given them anything to use for the locator spell. 'No locator spell will work without something of the person we are trying to locate. Magic 101' Regina rolled her eyes. 'Van Helsing left before giving us anything to use. I told you there's something shifty about him' she said pointedly looking at Emma.

'Looks like we're doing this the non-magic way- I've seen enough Buffy to get us through this. You can be ready with a fireball right?' Emma smiled at Regina with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm still not sure being on the attack is the best way forward' Regina worried. 'We still don't know enough about any of this.'

'Fine!' Emma relented. 'But if you get sized up for dinner, then I'm taking Dracula down!' Emma karate chopped the air with a grin, still quite excited by the prospect of seeing the infamous 'Dracula', Regina just chuckled, rolled her eyes and led them out of the vault.

They headed out into the woods where a fog was starting to settle. Emma started to hum the theme tune to Buffy, much to the annoyance of Regina.

An owl hooted in the distance, causing Regina to jump. 'You really are on edge about all of this, aren't you?' questioned Emma.

'It's just a feeling I have' replied Regina, clenching her hands. Something suddenly moved in the trees and they both froze.

'That way' mouthed Emma while pointing. As they moved closer to the cluster of trees, they saw a hooded figure walk past. The figure bent down to study the twigs; they appeared to be tracking someone. Emma and Regina inched closer, 'That must be Dracula' Emma mouthed to Regina.

Emma shuffled forward a little further, but stepped on a twig with a loud SNAP. The hooded figure turned to face them and Regina instinctively lit a fireball in her hand.

'Count Dracula?' Emma called out to the darkness. The dark figure glided slowly into the moonlight, pulling a black velvet hood down from their face as they did so.

'It's Countess actually…' Dracula replied, reaching behind her head to untie her pinned up hair, causing shiny dark locks to cascade down to perfectly frame her pale face. 'But my friends call me…'

'Sophie?!' Regina interrupted, her mouth open in shock and recognition. 'How...? Why...? Where have you been?'

Sophie froze. She had not heard that voice for so long. Silence filled the air around them.

Emma cleared her throat, her gaze flicking between the two women, 'So you two know each other?'

Sophie turned to face Regina, 'you could say that' she said with a slight smile. Her green eyes finally came up to meet Regina's; both of them instantly felt an intense connection filled with attraction and pain. Regina felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest.

'I have to go' she managed to mumble as she walked away, leaving Emma and Sophie behind her.

'Wait!' Emma called after Regina. 'Why do I feel like I'm the only one who has no clue what is going on' she said, turning back towards Sophie. She turned to find an empty space- 'who on earth is she?' Emma mused to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before Regina and Sophie met again. Emma had been doing her best to get Regina to explain how they knew each other, without much success. All Regina had divulged was that Sophie used to be her Captain of the Guard back in the Enchanted Forrest and that under no circumstances was anyone to harm her until they got to the bottom of all this. There was more to it, Emma was sure. That was not a look two people only in a professional relationship shared.

They were at her parents, Emma secretly hoping that Snow and David could help her convince Regina to open up.

'Is she the threat Van Helsing warned us about?' demanded Emma. 'She did admit to being Dracula…'

'I don't know…she can't be, not the Sophie I knew' Regina replied. 'If she is, that would mean she's a…'

'Vampire?' Snow interjected. 'Didn't Van Helsing say he was being hunted by Count Dracula?'

'She would never physically harm me…us' Regina stutters. 'I'm not sure I trust everything Van Helsing has told us.'

'What's the big secret with you two anyway?' Emma pushed.

'There's nothing to tell' Regina snapped back.

'Where is Van Helsing anyway?' Emma asked David.

'He said he would stay in the forest to track Dracula. I haven't seen him since' David shrugged.

'Convenient' Regina muttered.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Emma opened it to find Sophie standing nervously outside. Emma walked back to her seat, leaving Sophie fidgeting in the doorway.

'Well…?' Emma said while gesturing for her to come in.

'It's not enough', Sophie sighed, 'you have to physically say the words.'

'Come in!' Snow exclaimed from the table. 'I'm guessing that answers our main question…'

'Snow! You have no idea who she is or how dangerous she is!' David exclaimed.

'Regina seems to trust her' Snow retorted.

'I'm not here to harm you' Sophie said whilst taking a seat at the table. 'I'm guessing you have many more questions?'

'Are you really Count Dracula?' Emma asked. 'All of the tales in this land refer to Count Dracula being male.'

'Yes, but Dracula is not a person, it is my family name. I come from the most prestigious vampire line there is.' Sophie tilted her head, 'the one you have stories of in this land is likely to be Uncle Vincent- he always had a flair for the dramatic…' She chuckled to herself, 'he wanted the fame and notoriety that came with playing with humans, which ultimately got him killed. I am the last in my family; therefore the title of Dracula and everything that comes along with it belongs to me. Don't believe everything you have read about Vampires, some of it is pure myth. I can walk in sunlight and only have a slight intolerance to garlic, rather than an aversion. I do however have to be invited into a private residence before entering, and I can glamour humans.'

'Any more questions?' She asked with a raised eyebrow. Pointedly looking round the table, her eyes rested on Regina longer than anyone else. A cacophony of noise filled the room, Emma, David and Snow all throwing questions at Sophie. Regina however, kept silent, refusing to make eye contact.

'What do you mean you can glamour humans?'

'Why are you tracking Van Helsing?'

'What's the deal with you and Regina?'

'Can you fly or shapeshift?'

'Do you need to drink blood to survive?'

And the one question Sophie heard above all the others-'Is being a vampire a curse that can be broken?'

Sophie laughed. 'I was turned into a vampire. I died and was put through the blood rituals. No, it is not a curse that can be broken with some stupid romantic notion of 'True Love'.' She spat out the last part.

'Did you have a True Love?' Snow asks.

Silence filled the air.

Emma looked at Regina. 'Why aren't you saying anything?' she whispered though clenched teeth. Regina just shook her head and continued to fidget with her hands.

'So,' David said in an attempt to change the subject from the awkward silence. 'You said you can glamour humans. How do we know you haven't put us all under your thrall?'

'It doesn't quite work like that.' Sophie explained. 'It's mainly used so that I can drink from humans without traumatising them. Plus I need to have physical contact.'

Emma snorted, 'I really doubt anyone would willingly let you drink from them.'

'Oh really?' Sophie said, flashing a dangerous smile. She walked round the table to stand in front of Emma. She placed her hand on Emma's cheek and stroked it lightly. 'Stand up' she almost purrs the words at Emma, whilst still keeping eye contact. Emma felt her mind clouding over and melted into the touch. She stood and was rewarded by seeing Sophie smile at her. 'Good girl. Now show me your neck' Sophie said seductively, whilst sweeping Emma's blonde hair over her other shoulder. Sophie chuckled when Emma tilted her head to one side, exposing her neck. Sophie leaned in…

'That's enough!' Regina exclaimed, standing up abruptly. 'Outside! Now!'

Sophie gently placed Emma back into her chair, the effects of the glamour already starting to wear off, leaving the saviour slightly unbalanced. She followed Regina outside the apartment, leaving the Charming's looking slightly alarmed at what had just happened and Emma embarrassed, but definitely aroused.

As soon as Sophie entered the hallway, she turned to find Regina pacing up and down. 'Oh relax, I wasn't actually going to drink from her. She does smell divine though, must be something to do with her being the saviour…' Regina just stared wide eyed at Sophie. 'That's all you have to say? After all of this time? Where have you been? You don't get to just leave me with no warning and waltz back into my town. You abandoned your position, left the kingdom open to attack. You swore an oath to me!' The pain was evident in that last phrase.

'I left to protect you.' Sophie tried to explain, hoping Regina would understand the guilt she had carried for so many years.

'Protect me?' Regina scoffed. 'You leaving destroyed everything. You set me down the road to being the Evil Queen!'

'Don't you dare try to put that on me! Do you have any idea what I did for you? For us!?' Sophie combed her hands through her hair, exasperated with Regina.

Inside the apartment, Emma was torn between not wanting to eavesdrop on her friend and desperate to find out what was making Regina act so strangely. She cocked her head when she heard Sophie exclaim that whatever she had done had been 'for them'. There's so much about Regina I still don't know, Emma thought sadly.

'For us?' Regina hissed. 'There IS no us. You left. I was devastated, spiralling out of control.'

Sophie laughed in amazement. 'You still don't get it, do you? You pushed me away after everything I did for you.' Her voice raised as she tried to get through to Regina. 'Jesus Christ Regina, I loved you!'

Upon hearing this, Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

'I loved you and all you did was close yourself off. You told me I meant nothing, the sex meant nothing, that all I was… was a good fuck.'

Snow squeaked inside the apartment, going bright red, and David dropped the tea cup he had been meticulously washing for the past 10 minutes.

'I…' Regina faltered, unable to say anything. She looked into Sophie's eyes, all of the feelings she had kept locked away threatening to bubble over.

'I can't do this right now', Sophie whispered, holding back tears. She turned and ran down the stairs, leaving Regina still unable to speak in the hallway.

Regina took a deep breath and readied herself to go back into the apartment. She slowly opened the door, trying to think up some excuse as to why Sophie wasn't returning with her. She was greeted to a silent room. David was washing up in the corner, refusing to look at anyone. Snow was bright pink and Emma was just looking at Regina with compassion.

Regina sighed 'I take it you heard everything?'

Snow squeaked in response.

'I promise to explain, but right now, I need to be alone'. Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Back home, Regina was sitting in her living room with a large glass of her apple cider, trying to understand the argument that had taken place. She was still trying to get her head round the fact that her Sophie was a vampire. Hours passed and she was still shaken by the meeting. She heard a knock at her door, sighing, she went to answer, guessing that Emma was not respecting her wishes to be left alone.

She opened the door and was greeted by a pair of huge emerald eyes. Sophie looked at Regina and without saying a word fell down onto one knee with her head bowed.

'My Queen...' Sophie faltered. 'I swore a vow to you once, and my behaviour earlier was not in keeping with that vow. Can you ever forgive me?' Sophie presented the sword Regina had given her above her head. It was the sword Regina had bestowed upon her Captain of the Guard when she was sworn in. Etched onto the blade was the apple tree Regina had lovingly cared for. It glinted in the moonlight, the emerald sunk into the pommel, gleaming as bright as the eyes of the owner. 'I am unworthy of this gift and the position you gave me. I abandoned you, even though I was doing it for you. My love for you never faltered. I swore to protect you with my life… And I did.'

Seeing Sophie on one knee made Regina feel like she was back in the Enchanted Forrest again. All of the emotions she thought had been locked away came rushing back to the surface. For a moment she was a queen once again. 'Put your sword away' she commanded. Sophie did so, but kept her head bowed. Regina stretched out her hand, catching her finger under the vampires chin. She tilted her head upwards, their eyes meeting. Everything around them faded away, leaving just a Queen and her Captain. She pulled Sophie gently to her feet, moving her hand to caress her right cheek. Sophie shivered at the touch as she had done so many times before and Regina's eyes darkened. Wordlessly she lowered her lips to meet Sophie's, who melted into the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I have added an AN to Chapter One after a guest review on Chapter Two._

 _As always, reviews are welcome as this is my first fanfiction :)_

* * *

Regina brought her other hand up to pull Sophie closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her tongue sought entry into Sophie's mouth, and she willingly obliged. Eventually Regina pulled back; resting her forehead against the shorter woman's and sighed. 'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'Why?' Sophie questioned, taking Regina's hand in hers.

'We can't do this now, we can't just dive back into how things used to be. No matter how much I want to. I have so many questions. For goodness sake, I haven't seen you for over 30 years. You abandoned me, and then tell me it was for my own good?' Regina stepped back, feeling her anxiety levels rise. 'We were arguing earlier, and here you are now swearing fealty and asking for my forgiveness?'

Sophie looked at Regina, pleading with her eyes.

'Everything I fought so hard to supress, to stop myself from getting hurt. It didn't work. You still left.' Regina starts to wring her hands. 'All of those feelings are back. I mean, look at you, you're just how I remember' she says gesturing towards Sophie. 'You haven't aged a day.'

'Look who's talking' Sophie retorted with a slight smirk.

'No!' Regina yells, 'you don't get to deflect, do you have any idea what you being here has done to me?'

'You don't get to play the victim, you pushed me away and you're the one who kissed me just now.'

Regina ran her fingers through her hair. 'It was a bad idea you coming here tonight.' With that, she turns back into the house and slams the door in Sophie's face.

Sophie stared at the closed door and debated knocking again. She decided against it and turned to walk back down the driveway instead. 'Get a grip' she muttered to herself. 'She has you acting like some loved up human, not the Dracula you are.' She sighed, she knew she shouldn't have tried to talk to Regina tonight, but that kiss…she hadn't felt something like that since being turned in a vampire.

Sophie soon realised that she was walking around the town with no real sense of where she was heading. She heard someone calling her name and turned to find Emma running to catch up with her.

'You must be completely lost in your thoughts. I've been calling you, but you carried on walking. I thought vampires were supposed to have super hearing?' Emma grinned while trying to catch her breath. 'Come on, you look like you could use a drink.' Sophie smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Umm, not that kind of drink, an alcoholic one' Emma blushed, remembering the thrall she had been under that morning.

'Relax' Sophie chuckled whilst jostling Emma with her elbow. She tilted her head. 'I promise not to make a night cap of you. I could do with a drink though- I just went to see Regina.'

'Oh, that does not sound good' Emma said with a wince. 'Come on, I'm kinda intrigued to see if alcohol has any kind of effect of a vampire.'

Sophie laughed. 'It does, it just takes a larger amount. Lead the way.'

A few drinks later in the Rabbit Hole, Sophie finally asked the question that had been bugging her.

'When we met in the woods, and again at you parents apartment, you already seemed to know who I was.'

'Ah, yes' Emma interrupted. 'Van Helsing had already warned us that he was being tracked by Dracula. It made sense that the person in the woods was you.'

'Van Helsing is here in town?' Sophie asked, raising her voice.

'Yep, although no one has seen him since we found you, which is a bit strange if you ask me. He told us you would slaughter the town' she said rolling her eyes. 'It's not like we haven't heard that one before.'

'And you believed him?' Sophie asked, slightly concerned. 'Why haven't you tried to kill me then? I'm sure that was his plan.'

'Regina's orders.' Emma replied. 'She seems to trust you and that's enough for me.'

'Trust is a rather strong word' Sophie said sadly, all thoughts of Van Helsing forgotten.

'Do you want to explain why my best friend is acting so weirdly?' Emma pushed, determined to figure out what had been going on. Sophie shook her head, not willing to divulge anything until she had spoken to Regina again.

'What about Van Helsing then? He's a vampire hunter, you're a vampire…seems kinda obvious where this is heading... Do you want to tell me what's really going on there?'

Sophie sighed. 'Van Helsing isn't the hero you think he is' she started.

'Says the vampire' Emma interrupted.

Sophie glared at her. 'Do you want the story or not?' Emma nodded and gestured to the barman for another round.

'It's true that I'm hunting him. I've been tracking him for year now. He is the reason I'm the last Dracula, he murdered the rest of my family. He has a very complicated history with my family, you see, he was meant to be one of us.'

'What?' Emma exclaims. 'That's not what the Hugh Jackman movie says!'

With a wry smile, Sophie replies 'most of your books and films are wrong. I for one, do not sparkle in sunlight…'

She took a sip of her drink before continuing. 'Most of the lore about vampires in this land revolves around vampires not being able to have biological children, that the only way to create another vampire is by drinking from them and having them drink from you. This is not strictly true…While I can turn a human into a vampire by that method, it's mainly reserved for…companionship,' Sophie paused for a second, thinking. 'Bride of Dracula, I think is the term you may have heard before?'

Emma nodded. 'Have you..?' She asked, not quite finishing the question.

'No' Sophie replied. 'No one ever measured up…to…' She couldn't bring herself to finish.

Emma nodded once again, willing to bet that Sophie was talking about Regina.

'So what about the other way of creating a vampire?' Emma questioned.

Sophie took another sip of her drink, deciding how to continue.

'I've told you that I am part of the Dracula family?'

Emma hummed in confirmation.

'A vampire child to continue the family line has to be born via a human surrogate. Every 100 years, a vampire can complete certain blood rituals and is able to conceive a child. This is to insure the blood remains pure. The child is born human and is raised by the vampire parents. When the child reaches their 25th year, they are put through a different set of blood rituals and turned into a vampire, to take their place among the clan.' Sophie paused, thinking back to her own turning.

'Van Helsing was born into my clan' Sophie continued. 'He is my uncle's child; my cousin, but was never turned.'

'How come?' Emma questioned.

'You have to be turned by your vampire parents. I was turned by both my mother and father, they were so proud when I became vampiric.' Sophie said with a sigh. 'My father didn't get on with his brother. My uncle wanted us to reveal ourselves to the humans and force them to submit to servitude. He saw them as only a food source and nothing else and that we should kill whenever we drink. My father preferred to keep our existence more secretive, to only take the blood we need to survive and wanted to continue to let the humans live their own lives. My uncle split away from our family and started his own clan with other vampires who agreed with his stance on murdering humans. To cut a very long story short, a 150 year long story, my father killed Van Helsings parents after they became too much of a liability to our way of life.' Sophie paused and looked at Emma, 'you keeping up so far?' She asked with a smile.

Emma nodded, 'all families have issues, even immortal families it seems' she said with a laugh. 'So is that why Van Helsing want's you dead? His parents' death stopped him being turned?'

Sophie nodded. 'His parents were killed the year he was going to be turned. He's bitter that he was never able to become a vampire and so will never be immortal. He has turned it into a vendetta against the rest of my clan, slowly killing anyone who carried the Dracula name, until I was the only one left. He is determined to avenge his parents.'

Sophie downed the rest of her drink and looked at Emma with a melancholy look, 'The last time I saw him, he had slaughtered this generation's human children destined join the clan in a jealous rage. His vendetta has turned him into a mad man, he can no longer tell the difference between an actual vampire and a human child who is yet to be turned, they're all the same to him. I've been hunting him down ever since.'

'Woah' Emma finally said. 'Regina was right about him.'

'You believe me?' Sophie asked.

'I kind of have a built in lie detector, it never fails me' Emma explained. Deciding Sophie needed a change of subject, Emma decided to try her luck, 'So…have you had enough to drink to explain what happened between you and Regina?'

'Oh no, nowhere near enough' Sophie responded with a sad smile. 'I'm still trying to process seeing her again after all these years. That kiss though…' She trails off, all thoughts of Van Helsing pushed away.

'You kissed? Tonight?' Emma was surprised by the revelation. She didn't get a response from Sophie, who was looking into the distance, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Emma decided not to push any further, deciding Sophie wasn't aware she had heard that last part. 'I should really be heading off' Emma said after looking at her watch. 'Want me to walk you back to Granny's'

'It's ok, I need to stay out a little longer,' Sophie shrugged while scanning the dance floor. 'It's still a little early for me.'

Emma chuckled. 'Ok, don't get in to too much trouble!' She said whilst leaving.

Sophie smiled as Emma left the bar. Turning her attention back to the dance floor, she slowly made her way over to a blonde who had caught her eye. She held out her hand, inviting the woman to dance with her, the woman accepted, taking Sophie's hand. Sophie pulled the blonde closer to her, turning her so that her back was slotted against Sophie's front. They swayed simultaneously to the music, Sophie whispered in her ear, asking her name.

'Ashley' she replied, bringing her arm up to snake round the back of Sophie's head. Sophie smiled and stroked her cheek, letting her glamour wash over Ashley. Ashley hummed in appreciation and tilted her head at Sophie's request. Sophie leaned down and sunk her fangs into Ashley's neck, savouring the blood. She had been feeding off animals in the woods, which helped subdue the thirst for human blood, but could not sustain her for long. After taking what she needed, she licked Ashley's neck and straightened back up. They never stopped swaying to the music. To anyone looking to the dark corner of the dance floor, it would have appeared like a couple in lust sharing a dance. Sophie spun Ashley around to face her and lifted the glamour. 'It's been wonderful dancing with you beautiful, but I must be heading off.' With that, she left the bar and a slightly disoriented Ashley behind, to go back to the room she was renting at Granny's. When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were full of dancing at the Rabbit Hole, but it was Regina she was dancing with, not Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I haven't forgotten I've rated this 'M', it will earn it in the next chapter ;) Thanks to those of you who have stuck with it this far, I'm rather enjoying myself!_

 _As always, reviews are very welcome._

* * *

'You fed off Cinderella?!' Emma said incredulously. 'That was not what I meant when I said don't get in too much trouble!'

'Hang on, Cinderella? Pumpkin carriages, glass slippers, Cinderella?' Sophie asked amused.

'That is so not the point. You can't feed off the people in this town' Emma stated, feeling amazed that she even had to explain this.

'I need human blood to survive. I can only live off animal blood for so long. I don't kill, what's the issue?' Sophie asked, frustrated at having to defend her actions.

'The _issue_ is that Ashley woke up this morning with two puncture marks in her neck and no recollection of how she got them' explained Emma. She sat down on the chair opposite the bed in the room Sophie was renting from Granny.

'Fine. I'll stick to animal blood for as long as I can' Sophie finally accepts dejectedly. 'Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, but I really can only live off animal blood for so long.'

'We'll figure it out' Emma said with a smile. 'Come on, I came over to ask you to come to the woods to see if we can track Van Helsing? I got slightly side tracked when I heard about your night time activities.'

Sophie grinned, 'well I am a Dracula…'

'Well just try to keep your fangs to yourself' Emma said semi seriously.

The two of them headed downstairs and out of Granny's into the main street. The pair continued to joke with each other and Sophie found herself amazed at the ease at which she was able to banter with Emma. As they rounded the corner, they saw Regina heading in their direction. Sophie slowed her steps, unsure if Regina would want to talk to her considering they have yet to have a conversation where one of them didn't storm out. Regina headed directly towards them and came to a stop in front of them.

'Hi…' she breathed out, looking at Sophie. 'I was hoping to run into you. I can't stop thinking last night…' she faltered slightly, glancing towards Emma.

Emma took the hint and started to walk backwards, 'so I'm…erm…going to try and track down Van Helsing.'

Sophie turned towards her, 'I should go with you…'

'No, you stay with Regina, I can track him myself, I did used to do it for a living' Emma said. 'I feel that you two need to talk.'

Sophie turned back to Regina, who was fidgeting, unsure of what to do.

'Do you want to come back to mine?' Regina eventually asked. 'I'm sure I can find you something to drink.'

Emma snorted. Sophie snapped her head round to face her, eyes wide. Regina just looked confused. Emma cleared her throat, 'Well I'll leave you too it.' She started walking away, but couldn't resist a parting shot. 'Remember our chat about snacking, OK Sophie?'

Regina raised an eyebrow in surprise and Sophie had the decency to look embarrassed. They started walking back towards Regina's, each woman lost in their thoughts. Eventually Regina broke the silence, 'What did Emma mean about snacking?'

Sophie looked sheepishly at Regina, 'I may have gone to the Rabbit Hole with Emma last night…after she left, I may have snacked on one of the women dancing…'

'Sophie!' Regina exclaimed.

'What! I need to drink blood, and animal blood won't sustain me' Sophie countered.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, 'we'll have to figure something out. You can't go around snacking of the residents of the town.'

They came to a halt in front of the door. Regina unlocked the door and turned to Sophie, 'You can come in. What can I get you to drink?'

Sophie entered the house and followed Regina to the kitchen. 'Coffee, or something stronger if we're really going to talk.'

Regina picked up a bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses, 'Wine it is then' she said, pouring two glasses and headed towards the living room. 'You may want to bring the rest of the bottle' she said nodding to where she left in on the counter. Sophie picked it up and followed Regina, taking a seat on the sofa.

Both women sat in silence drinking their wine, both slightly overwhelmed, but content at being in the others company. Regina finally took a deep breath and broke the silence. 'So…a vampire, that's new. Did you want to start there?'

Sophie nodded, 'that's probably the easiest place to start. It's actually the reason I left. I meant what I said yesterday, me leaving was to protect you.'

'I don't understand' Regina interrupted. 'You just left. No goodbye, no reason...'

'Well you were the one pushing me away' Sophie snapped back. 'You made it pretty clear I was only good for keeping your bed warm, that my feelings for you were not reciprocated.'

'I was so scared of my feelings for you, that's why I pushed you away' Regina said sadly. Sophie looked at her in surprise. 'I was so closed off to love after Daniel, I was terrified of something happening to you' Regina continued. 'But it seems that pushing you away was the wrong thing to do as you still ended up getting hurt.'

Sophie sighed, 'there was nothing you could have done. Becoming a vampire was my destiny.'

'What do you mean? I knew you for six years and you never mention anything. How could you have kept such a huge secret from me?' Regina interjected, hurt.

'I was born into a vampire dynasty, the Dracula dynasty. Every 100 years a vampire, through blood magic can have a child with a human mother. Every vampire child is born human, but with exaggerated speed and strength' Sophie started to explain.

'I remember' hummed Regina. 'It's part of why I promoted you to Captain of the Guard.'

Sophie nods, 'attributes which have served me well.' She paused before continuing. 'When the vampire child reaches its 25th year, they are put through the blood rituals and turned into a full vampire, to take their place among their clan.'

'That's when you left' Regina said in realisation.

'Yes, but not by choice' Sophie stressed. 'We met when I was nineteen, you were aware that I had run away from my family?'

'Yes' said Regina, 'but you never did tell me why you ran away.'

'I freaked out when I found out what becoming a Dracula meant. I wasn't ready to take on that responsibility and I didn't want to. So I ran. That's when we met' Sophie said with a smile.

'That still doesn't explain why you left, or how it was supposedly to protect me?' Regina said the last bit with a slight hint of venom.

Sophie ran her index finger round the rim of her wine glass, 'my family tracked me down. They were in the Enchanted Forrest for months tracking me before approaching me. The saw us together and it was obvious how much I loved you. Right after our huge fight they took their opportunity and sought me out. My father told me if I didn't go with them and take my place as his heir, that he would murder you. He said that they had allowed me to live out my _human phase_.' Sophie stopped and looked at Regina with tears in her eyes. 'They would have killed you, simply because I loved you. I couldn't allow that to happen, so I went with them. The rest you know…'

Regina felt as though her heart had broken. She took Sophie's hand in hers, slowly rubbing her thumb in circles across Sophie's knuckle. 'Oh, Sophie' she whispered.

'I…' Sophie faulted. 'I stand by what I did. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain, but I did it to protect you, because I loved you, because I still love you.'

Sophie took a sudden interest in her wine glass at her accidental revelation.

Regina put her wine glass on the small table next to her and reached out to stroke Sophies cheek, the movement feeling so familiar between them. 'I have always felt the same way; I was just too terrified of my feelings' Regina admitted. 'I promised myself I would never let my guard down after Daniel and built up so many walls, but one by one you pulled them down. Seeing you back in Storybrooke brought back so many memories and emotions, it was overwhelming.'

Sophie finally looked back into Regina's eyes, seeing the truth there.

'Please understand, what I said to you the night you left, was a lie' Regina continued. 'You meant…mean so much to me, more than I truly know how to vocalise' she said looking deep into Sophie's emerald eyes. 'The sex was amazing too' she said looking away, and blushed.

Sophie laughed, placing her wine glass on the coffee table, 'Yeah, we we're pretty good together' she said coyly.

'Those feelings never went away you know' Regina admitted. 'You have been the subject of more than one of my dreams here in Storybrooke' she said, feeling bolder.

Sophie felt her stomach flutter, she reached up to brush a stray strand of hair behind Regina's ear. 'You are just are beautiful as I remember' she whispered.

Regina felt her pulse race and saw the lust in Sophie's eyes. 'Oh fuck it' she murmured and crashed their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie moaned into the kiss and pulled Regina closer to deepen it. Tongues swirled round each other in a battle for dominance. With a playful smile, Sophie teased and nibbled Regina's bottom lip with her teeth, she moved and kissed a trail along Regina's jaw, to the pulse point below her ear. If she remembered correctly, Regina had a particular soft spot there. Sophie sucked on the skin and right on que Regina moaned into her ear. The sound shot a bolt of desire straight through Sophie. Sophie continued her path downwards, licking her way along the dip in Regina's clavicle and back up her neck. It took all of her strength not to sink her fangs into the perfect flesh in front of her.

Needing to distract herself, she set about undoing the buttons on Regina's silk shirt. Regina pulled Sophie back up by her chin, moving her hand to cup the back of Sophie's neck, pulling her in for another kiss. Sophie finally managed to open Regina's shirt and palmed her breasts through her silk bra. Regina's breath hitched in her throat. Sophie moved again to suck on the pulse point below Regina's ear and simultaneously flicked the clasp of Regina's bra open with her other hand. 'Suave', Regina chucked into Sophie's ear, but the chuckle quickly turned to a moan when Sophie rolled one of her nipples between her fingers.

Regina arched her back as Sophie continued to tease her nipple. She buried one hand into Sophie's hair while trying to remove Sophie's top with her other hand, a move proving difficult, given her current situation. Sophie helped by sitting back to remove her top and Regina took the opportunity to fully remove her bra. Regina pulled Sophie down to straddle her and cupped Sophie's breasts. Sophie growled and continued to tease Regina by playing with her nipples. Eventually Regina had enough of the teasing and took Sophie's hand, moving it lower, towards her core. Sophie smiled to herself, Regina had always been a demanding lover and it seemed that that had not changed. 'As you wish, Your Majesty', she whispered into Regina's ear and slid her hand under Regina's slacks and knickers. Regina shivered at the use of her old title, even more aroused and bucked when Sophie's fingers brushed past her clit.

Sophie continued to lightly brush Regina's clit, before circling lower and humming at the wetness she found there. Sophie was relentless in her teasing of Regina, slowly and lightly entering her with two fingers, but never giving her what she wanted. 'Stop teasing me', Regina finally managed to mutter, much to Sophie's amusement. Sophie took a moment to look at Regina, half naked, hair mussed on the sofa beneath her. Regina had never looked more beautiful to her. She could tell Regina was close, so slid off the sofa, onto her knees, to rest between Regina's legs. Sophie started to thrust her fingers at a steady pace, which caused Regina to moan. With her free hand, Sophie unbuttoned Regina's slacks and pulled them off, along with her french knickers, never once slowing her thrusts. Using her elbows, Sophie pushed Regina's legs wider and lent down to run her tongue over Regina's clit. Regina arched off the sofa and threaded her hand into Sophie's dark locks.

Sophie continued to pump her fingers in and out of Regina and alternated between circling her clit and flicking it with her tongue. She raised her eyes upwards to look at Regina and saw that she was using her free hand to play with her own nipple. Sophie could feel herself getting wetter at the sight. 'Fuck' she heard Regina murmur. Sophie sucked on Regina's clit and felt Regina tighten the hold in her hair, while her hips bucked wildly. Sophie felt Regina's walls clench around her fingers as she came, and stilled her pace. Regina released her hold Sophie's head, while her body continued to spasm. Sophie placed feather-light kisses at the top of Regina's thigh's and chuckled when Regina started to squirm, she kissed her way back up Regina's body and flicked her tongue over one of her nipple's, which caused Regina to buck, which resulted in Regina glaring at Sophie.

'Oh, you're cute when you pull that face', Sophie smiled as she flopped onto the sofa next to Regina. Regina laughed and finally seemed to realise they were still in the living room.

'Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ when I invited you in today, nor was I expecting to christen the couch' she said with a smirk.

'Still not the weirdest place we've had sex' Sophie grinned with a raised eyebrow.

Regina paused for a moment, thinking. 'Oh! The stables!' She laughed. Both fondly remembered that particular time in the Enchanted Forrest, Sophie hadn't been able to walk properly for the rest of the day after the Queen had had her wicked way with her.

'Don't think I've forgotten about you' Regina purred at Sophie. The former queen stood up and Sophie drank in the naked form in front of her. With an evil grin Regina waved her hands and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

'Oh, game on' Sophie whispered, this not being the first time Regina had poofed out on her. It was a game they used to play back in the Enchanted Forrest, Sophie got to her feet and kicked off her shoes, she heard movement above her and assumed Regina had reappeared in her bedroom. Sophie bolted out of the living room and ran up the stairs two at a time, pausing at the top to undo the ties to her leather pants. She wiggled out of her trousers and continued on her quest to find Regina. When she found the correct bedroom, nothing prepared her for the slight in front of her.

Regina was still naked, propped up on the bed by roughly a million cushions in Sophie's estimation. Her legs were bent at the knees and open, showing her sex off to Sophie. What made Sophie stop in the doorway was the fact that Regina was lazily running little circles over her clit.

'What took you so long?' Regina asked while smirking.

Sophie said nothing, instead stalking towards Regina, while losing the last of her underwear. Regina stopped playing with her clit and brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Sophie nearly came there and then. She would never get over how erotic Regina could be. She climbed onto the bed and moved towards Regina. Sophie brought both her hands up to frame Regina's face and kissed her. The next thing she knew, she had been flipped onto her back with Regina straddling her.

Regina decided against teasing Sophie (there was plenty of time for that another day) and lent down to take a nipple in her mouth at the same time, entering Sophie with two fingers. Sophie arched her back and her arms flew up to grip the headboard.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' She moaned out in time to Regina's thrusts. 'I'm so close'

'I know' Regina murmured around the nipple in her mouth. She flicked the nipple harder and added a third finger to her thrusting. The effect was instant. Sophie came hard and swore she saw stars.

After her body calmed, Sophie went to move to find her clothes.

'What are you doing?' Regina asked puzzled.

'I wasn't sure if you would want me to stay' Sophie said with a shrug.

'Of course I do', Regina replied with a smile, 'here, let me find you something to sleep in.'

* * *

AN: This is my first attempt at smut, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Regina woke up the following morning and stretched, she groaned as her shoulder joint clicked. As the night before started to come back to her, she smiled and rolled over to find Sophie.

'Morning' Sophie said with a smile, and moved to brush a stray strand of hair out of Regina's left eye.

'Morning' Regina replied, 'you look like you've been awake a while. Vampire thing?'

'Yeah', Sophie chuckled. 'Not really much need for sleep these days.'

'You should have woken me', Regina said and tried to sound annoyed, but failed.

'You're beautiful when you sleep, it would have been a shame to disturb you', Sophie said with a smile and leaned over to kiss Regina.

Regina deepened the kiss and pushed Sophie back against the pillows and straddled her. Both sets of hands started roaming, Regina's ghosting Sophie's sides and underneath of her breasts over the top of the t shirt Regina had found her to sleep in. Sophie's hand's roamed round to Regina's back and under her top, and scratched down her back, which caused Regina to moan and roll her hips.

Regina's stomach rumbled.

Sophie pulled back from the kiss and laughed. 'I think that's our cue for breakfast.'

Regina looked disappointed, but agreed. 'Let me jump in the shower and I'll go and fix us something.' She reluctantly untangled herself from Sophie and heading towards the en-suite, she swayed her hips, knowing that Sophie was watching her and wiggled her bottom before entering the bathroom. She smiled when she heard Sophie laugh. Regina turned the shower on and removed the clothes she had been sleeping in, she stepped under the spray and hummed as the warm water washed over her. She quickly finished showering and started to get ready for the day.

Back in the bedroom Sophie remained on the bed, thinking back over the previous night. The brief teasing session with Regina had her all aroused and thinking back over their night of passion was not helping. She contemplated joining Regina in the shower to finish what they had started, but knew that would mean them not leaving the bedroom all day. The thought made her smile, but she reminded herself that they were no longer in the Enchanted Forrest, no longer the Queen and the Soldier, no longer able to spend the whole day making love on the whim of the Queen. Sophie sighed, she had a new responsibility in this land, the reason she was here. She had to track down Van Helsing, she was growing weary of the chase and finding Regina again was bringing back far too many memories of a life before all _this._

Regina returned from the bathroom, dressed in a cream shirt and blue pencil skirt. Sophie let out a low whistle in appreciation. Regina smirked and wandered over to the wardrobe, slowly bending over to reach down to pick up a pair of heels. She heard a growl behind her and straightened up, closing the wardrobe door. The next moment, her front was pressed up against the wardrobe door and Sophie was nibbling her neck. 'I know what you're trying to do to me', Sophie growled in her ear. 'You're trying to drive me crazy, to get me back for all the teasing last night.'

Regina chucked and took a sharp intake of breath when Sophie nipped at her neck. 'My dear' she purred, 'it appears to be working.'

Sophie flipped Regina round, pinning her arm above her head and moving her knee into contact with Regina's centre. Regina moaned and tried to increase the contact.

'I don't think you're the one in control here Regina', Sophie murmured in her ear. 'You know how much I love to watch you squirm, how aroused I am when I hear you beg.' Sophie increased the pressure between Regina's legs.

'A Queen…does not…beg.' Regina finally managed to say through gritted teeth.

'We'll see about that' Sophie whispered and licked the shell of Regina's ear. Regina shuddered.

Regina continued to rub against Sophie's thigh, she could feel that she was close, but needed _more._

As if reading her mind, Sophie moved her free hand lower and pushed the rest of Regina's skirt up round her hips, still pinning Regina's arms above her head with her other hand. She ran light circles over Regina's clit over the top of her panties, Regina bucked into Sophie's hand, so close to orgasm, but never quite getting what she needed. She whimpered into Sophie's ear.

'You know what you need to do…your majesty' Sophie whispered into her ear.

'I…I…' Regina faltered.

Sophie slipped her hand under Regina's panties and increased the pressure against Regina's clit. Regina was right on the edge, unable to fall over.

'Ah…Sophie!' Regina cried. 'P…please. Please, I need to come. Please let me come.'

Sophie moaned and immediately slipped two fingers into Regina and curled her fingers to hit Regina's g spot. Regina threw her head back and let out a cry as she came. Her neck completely exposed to Sophie, the vein in her neck pulsating. Sophie licked her lips, but restrained herself from leaning in. She removed her fingers and released Regina's arms. Regina twitched against her and nuzzled into Sophie's neck.

As she came down from her orgasmic high, Regina remembered that she had been the one teasing Sophie, causing her to pounce in the first place. She grinned to herself and shifted her weight and spun the pair of them around. Sophie was surprised by the manoeuvre as her back came into contact with the wardrobe door. Regina dropped to her knees in front of Sophie, whose voice suddenly hitched in her throat.

'Oh, don't get used to this my dear; a Queen does not belong on her knees' Regina chucked. She reached up to pull down the shorts Sophie was wearing and was able to see the damp patch on her panties. She pulled down the panties and was hit with the smell of Sophie's arousal. Knowing she had teased Sophie quite a bit that morning, Regina leaned in and swirled her tongue round Sophie's clit. Sophie raised her hips and threaded her fingers through Regina's hair, holding her in place. Regina took the hint and increased the pressure with her tongue. Sophie bucked and Regina took a hold of her hips to keep her in place, never slowing the pace with her tongue. Sophie felt her orgasm crash over her and pulled Regina up to kiss her.

'Weren't you supposed to be sorting breakfast?' Sophie asked, resting their foreheads together.

'Hmm, what was that then?' Regina replied with a smirk.

Sophie laughed, 'Go on, I need to shower now. That'll teach us to tease each other without following through…' She pulled off her top and headed naked towards the bathroom.

Regina nodded in agreement and set about fixing her clothes before heading downstairs. She chuckled as she picked up the shoes that had been dropped by the wardrobe. Once in the kitchen she started putting together a simple breakfast of toast and eggs, unsure of what Sophie eats. She heard a knock on the front door and went to answer it.

Emma stood on the porch, wearing a grey beanie Regina had always had a soft spot for, with her hands in her pockets.

'Hey, I came to see how you are? I popped by Granny's, but Sophie wasn't there. Please tell me you didn't have another argument?'

'Not exactly…' Regina said glancing upstairs, 'we talked and worked through some things.'

Emma walked past Regina into the house, without waiting for an invite and headed towards the kitchen. Regina sighed and shut the front door. She glanced upstairs again, hoping that Sophie would stay up there. It wasn't that she didn't want Emma to know that Sophie had spent the night, it's just she was still figuring it out herself. While her and Sophie being intimate was nothing new, everything had changed.

'Late night?' Emma asked when Regina came into the kitchen.

'What?' Regina asked in surprise.

'It's a little late for breakfast' Emma replied, pointed at the toast that had popped up in the toaster.

'How's Henry?' Regina asked, wanting the change the subject.

'He's good, still totally thrashing me at Mario Kart' Emma chuckled.

Henry split his time between his two mums, and for the first time Regina had been grateful that Henry hadn't been home last night.

'How did the hunt last night go?' Regina questioned.

'Not so good' Emma admitted. 'I definitely need Sophie to come tracking with me, she's been tracking him for years. Do you have any idea where she is? What happened after your talk?'

Regina busied herself around the kitchen and debated how to answer.

It turns out no explanation was needed. Sophie had decided to go on the hunt for Regina.

'Regina! Have you seen my top? I can't find it in the bedroom…' Sophie yelled coming down the stairs. 'I can't remember when or where you removed…' She stopped dead in the doorway to the kitchen, in her leather trousers and bra, obviously minus a top.

'Errrr…' she trailed off, upon seeing Emma. Emma had a look of utter shock on her face and turned wide eyed to Regina. Regina went bright red and magicked Sophie's top into her hand.

'Here.' She said, and handed Sophie the top. Sophie moved forwards to take it and slipped it on. Emma couldn't help but take in the semi-naked vampire in front of her; she had to admit that Regina had good taste.

'Sooo…' Emma finally said to break the silence. 'I guess that answers my question on where Sophie is…' She laughed, 'I'm guessing your talk went well!'

Emma's phone rang, she excused herself into the hallway to answer it, much to Sophie's relief.

Regina, who had returned to her usual colouring walked over to Sophie and gave her a gentle kiss.

'I'm so sorry', Sophie said, 'I didn't realise Emma was here…'

'I know.' Regina replied. 'It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's just that I'm still processing this…what does this mean for us? You've been in Storybrooke less than a week and in that time we've gone from arguing to some pretty amazing sex. Just as those feelings from the Enchanted Forrest haven't gone away, neither have the feelings from after you left' Regina explained, trying to process her thoughts. 'You have no idea what happened after you left, what I did as the Evil Queen… I'm not the woman I once was.'

'We can work through this' Sophie sympathised. 'We both have things in our past we're ashamed of, but for now I'm simplifying things. I haven't felt this way since being turned, therefore this is a good thing right?' She said with a smile.

'Yes, this is a good thing. Fine, simple it is.', Regina replied, returning the smile. 'Did you want to come round for dinner tonight? I'll make my famous lasagne.' She paused. 'You do eat, don't you?'

Sophie laughed, 'not to survive, but I can't seem to give it up. I'm surprised you can cook- I don't remember you being in the kitchen much back in the Enchanted Forrest?' she teased.

'There's many things you don't know about me, my dear' Regina winked at Sophie, she leaned down to kiss the shorter woman.

Emma walked back into the kitchen and cleared her throat, 'sorry guys, I'm guna have to head off, Pongo got loose again.'

'I swear half your time is spent retuning Pongo to Archie' Regina laughed. 'Pongo is a Dalmatian' she explained seeing the confused look on Sophie's face.

'Actually Sophie, I could use a hand tracking Van Helsing after finding Pongo?' Emma asked the vampire.

'Sounds like a plan, I actually need to hunt in the woods to eat' Sophie admitted. '

'Great! Well I'll just let you… finish getting dressed… Meet you at the station in 30 minutes?' And with that Emma quick footed it out of the front door. Regina smiled thinking she had never seen the blonde looking so awkward before, she turned back to Sophie and burst into laughter, the vampire had turned a very bright shade of pink. She took Sophie's hand and guided her towards the stairs.

'Come on, let's find the rest of your clothes, we might even have a little time left over…' Regina winked at Sophie and sashayed her way up the steps, Sophie close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

_Slightly longer chapter this time :)_

* * *

45 minutes later Sophie arrived at the station having run the entire way there, dressed but looking slightly dishevelled. Emma looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Do I even want to know why you're late?' She questioned. 'I've already found Pongo and returned him to Archie!'

'Let's put it this way, I only left Regina 5 minutes ago…' Sophie replied with a grin.

'Oh! Way too much info' Emma interrupted, then paused. 'Wait…only 5 minutes ago?'

'Quick runner…' Sophie explained, 'come on, you can show me how far you got tracking Van Helsing.'

'Not too far' Emma admitted as they left the station and headed for the woods, 'he covered his tracks very well.'

'He would. There's a reason I haven't caught up to him yet. When I was Captain of the Guard back in the Enchanted Forrest, no one ever escaped us' Sophie said proudly.

'Well it does help if you have super human abilities' Emma countered.

'True, but I wasn't the only one. Regina had a pack of werewolves serving in her army,' Sophie explained.

'Huh', Emma made a noise of surprise, 'Regina was a real equal opportunity employer then?'

'I don't know why you're so surprised', Sophie said, 'from what I've picked up around here, she created this town when she cast the Dark Curse?'

Emma nodded.

'From what I've seen, this town in clean, has an incredibly high employment rate and all the facilities a small town could require' Sophie continued. 'She cares about this town, just as she did back in the Enchanted Forest, she was an incredible queen then and a damn good mayor now.'

'I suppose I never looked at it that way before' Emma mused, 'this was her second chance to rule…' They came to a stop as they reached the edge of the woods.

'He would have set up camp near a water supply, I say we find the river and follow it. I remember there being one the night I came here.' Sophie suggested.

'I had the same thought; I've tracked about half way down the river…' Emma replied leading the way. They trekked along the river until Sophie came to a stop.

'What is it?' Emma asked.

'A deer,' Sophie replied, 'I er… Do you mind staying here while I…' she said leaving the question unfinished.

'Oh! Sure…' Emma said, feeling slightly awkward, it really not being a situation she was used to finding herself in.

Sophie ran off in pursuit of the deer and Emma told herself she was being silly. Sophie _had_ said she needed to hunt. To pass the time, Emma thought about Regina and the fact that Sophie seemed to know an entirely different person to the one she was lead to believe Regina was in the Enchanted Forest. She had only ever heard about the 'Evil Queen.' She had pieced enough together from the small snippets Regina had told her and from her mom to know that the 'Evil Queen' was a creation, not who Regina actually was. Emma had made many assumptions about Regina's life back in the Enchanted Forrest, but since having met Sophie, she had discovered that many of her assumptions had been wrong. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a movement in the trees off to her right as Sophie walked back towards her.

'You good?' Sophie queried.

Emma nodded, 'you see anything on your hunt?'

'He's moved on' Sophie confirmed, 'I found a camp that must have been abandoned days ago, something has spooked him though, this doesn't follow his usual pattern.'

'Regina said from the start something wasn't quite right, he seemed quite freaked out when he discovered Regina and I both have magic…' Emma offered as an explanation as they both started the trek out of the woods.

'That would explain it… he has a huge dislike for magic, I heard a rumour that he had an unfortunate experience with a witch who could transform herself into a dragon,' Sophie snorted, 'she nearly killed him. He's been incredibly distrustful of magic ever since.'

They wandered in silence for a few minutes while Sophie thought over the new information.

'I don't believe he's left Storybrooke, we've just been looking in the wrong place. He'll be reassessing the situation if he knows there's a chance magic will be involved' Sophie said, breaking the silence. 'He won't want to be unprepared this time.'

Emma nodded in agreement, 'we just need to come up with a new plan, Regina can help with the magic side of things, I'll see if mom and dad have any suggestions.'

'I've been meaning to ask,' Emma continued, 'how come mom didn't recognise you back in their apartment? You were Regina's Captain of the Guard after all…'

'What do you mean?' Sophie questioned.

'My mom is Snow White…' Emma clarified.

'What!' Sophie exclaimed, 'Of course, I didn't recognise her with short hair, I'd only ever seen her wanted posters… Hang on, are you telling me that Regina and the daughter of Snow White share a son? That's priceless!' Sophie had to laugh, the situation seemed so absurd.

'And no, Snow White and I never met in the Enchanted Forrest. Regina may have sent many people to try and kill her, but I was never one of them, if she had, I would have succeeded. Deep down, Regina never wanted Snow dead, not that she was ever able to admit it. I always suspected she was kind of proud that Snow evaded capture all those years,' Sophie paused, 'and I thought my family tree was fucked up…'

'I try not to think about it too much' Emma admitted. 'I'm pretty sure everyone in this town is related one way or another…'

They came to a halt outside Granny's and Sophie began to search for her room key in her pockets.

'I should be heading back, Henry was going to a friend's after school to get his homework done, but said he'll be at mom and dad's in time for dinner' Emma said.

'That's fine, Regina has invited me round for dinner' Sophie replied.

'Ooohh, a date?' Emma said with a grin.

Sophie smacked her on the arm, 'Oh shush, we're trying to figure this all out. It's different from when we were in the Enchanted Forrest, we're different…'

'You'll work it out' Emma said sympathetically, 'things have a funny way of sorting themselves out in this town…' She grinned at Sophie 'maybe try talking a bit more this time? Less of the losing your clothes' she teased.

The vampire blushed, much to Emma's delight. They parted ways and Sophie started to prepare for dinner with her Queen.

An hour later Sophie was walking up the driveway to the mansion with a bunch of yellow roses, Regina had always condemned red roses for being too 'mainstream'. She had changed her top to an emerald halter neck, which she knew complimented her eyes, but had opted to keep her leather trousers and boots on. For once she wore her hair down, her raven locks softly framing her face.

Nervously she rang the doorbell, Regina finally answered and Sophie felt her jaw drop. Regina was in a figure hugging red dress with a plunging neck line which immediately drew Sophies line of sight. Regina smirked, relieved that her stressing about dressing up was unfounded given Sophie's reaction and the fact that Sophie herself looked stunning.

'Come in' Regina said, 'Dinner is nearly ready.' With that she turned and walked towards the kitchen exaggerating the sway in her hips, knowing Sophie would appreciate the view. Sophie grinned knowing exactly what Regina was doing, so took the moment to enjoy watching the beautiful woman walk away from her. She eventually followed Regina to the kitchen and handed the flowers to her.

'I didn't know what to bring' she said with a shrug.

'They're beautiful' Regina replied and found a vase to put them in. She then turned to face the oven and bent over to take out the lasagne. As she bent over, her dress rode up enough to give Sophie a glimpse of the black lace underwear she was wearing.

'If I wasn't already dead, I swear you would be the death of me' Sophie murmured, trying to focus on anything other than ripping those black panties off Regina.

Luckily Regina had finished serving up the lasagne and led them over to the dining room table.

'Wine?' Regina questioned, holding up the bottle. Sophie smiled and held out her glass.

Sophie took her first bite of the lasagne and looked at Regina in surprise. 'You gave yourself some cooking skills in the curse!' She exclaimed with a grin.

'Oh I could always cook my dear, my mother saw to that, but I never had the chance once I went to live at the castle. The King never let me' Regina said with a sad smile.

At the mention of King Leopold, Sophie stiffened, Regina had only ever spoken about him once in an incredibly rare heart to heart back in the Enchanted Forest after Sophie had been injured in battle, it was the first time Regina had let her guard down around Sophie and she had never spoken about him again.

'It wasn't all bad in the Enchanted Forest, there are some days I do miss it' Regina said having noticed Sophie tense up. 'Those were the days I missed you the most' she admitted.

Sophie murmured in agreement, 'I miss the simplicity of life back then, fighting for you and the kingdom.'

'You were always very good at taking orders, submitting to my will', Regina purred out the last statement, unable to resist flirting with the vampire in front of her.

'It was an honour to serve my Queen' Sophie smirked back, 'on the battlefield and in the bedroom.'

Regina grinned and moved to clear away the plates, as she leaned over to remove Sophie's plate she once again saw Sophie's eyes dip down to her cleavage. She put them in the sink to soak and sat back down at the table, refilling their wine glasses.

'How is it so easy to fall back into old habits?' Regina questioned, 'both of us have drastically changed; you've become a vampire and I…' Regina faltered, 'I became the Evil Queen, I did things I can't change… I killed so many people.' Regina found that she couldn't look Sophie in the eye.

'Regina, you're not the only one here who has killed, it was part of protecting your kingdom. We both did what we had to, to make sure the realm remained safe,' Sophie tried to reason.

'You don't understand' Regina finally looked at Sophie again. 'After you left, I focused all my attention on killing Snow White, I decided she was the root of all my problems. Without her, Daniel would still be alive, I wouldn't have been forced into marrying the King and I would never have met you, meaning you never broke my heart when you left.' Regina closed her eyes, 'I slaughtered entire villages in my search for her, innocent people died because of me. I'm a monster.'

'Oh Regina' Sophie said softly, 'you are no monster. You obviously feel remorse for what you did, a monster wouldn't. Look at the town you've created here, people are happy. You've given them running water and wifi!' Sophie said with a smile

'Plus', Sophie continued, 'I'm not so innocent myself. When I was first learning to feed, I couldn't control myself, I killed innocent humans in order to survive.'

'I'm not sure that's quite on par with being a mass murderer' Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

'And that doesn't mean I don't understand' Sophie shot back. 'There is nothing you have done that will change my feeling towards you.'

'Nor me' Regina replied. She felt relief at hearing those words. Despite having ruled a kingdom, her fear of abandonment had never left her. She took a deep breath, 'I want to try and make this work.'

Sophie tilted her head in question.

'Us.' Regina clarified, 'but as equals this time.'

Sophie nodded, 'So do I', she reached out to take Regina's hand, 'you make me feel alive again.' Regina smiled at her as Sophie leaned in to kiss her.

It was a slow, loving kiss and as they parted they rested their foreheads together.

'But it doesn't mean we can't play _The Queen and her Soldier_ when we want to' Sophie said with a grin.

'I still remember how to tie those silk knots' Regina chuckled.

'Is that a promise?' Sophie hummed.

'Oh don't tempt me' Regina growled and captured Sophie's lips to kiss her again.

After they pulled apart, Regina stroked Sophie's cheek, 'I have something for you' she whispered.

Regina got up and went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle and pouring some of the contents into a glass. She handed the glass to Sophie and picked up her own wine glass, 'I figured out a solution to your feeding problem' she said looking incredibly pleased with herself.

Sophie took the glass and was overwhelmed with the smell of human blood. She immediately went to drink, but stopped at the last minute. 'Whose blood is it?' She questioned, already knowing and fearing the answer.

'Mine', Regina replied with a smile. 'I went to visit Dr Whale at the hospital and asked him to do this, I know it's slightly unorthodox, but I can't have you feeding off the residents. Emma actually phoned me about the idea, she is going to do the same tomorrow, she kept muttering about not wanting to have to arrest you, I didn't mention you'd probably enjoy being in handcuffs…'

'I can't drink this' Sophie said putting the glass on the table.

'Why?' Regina questioned, 'I can heat it in the microwave if it needs to be warm?'

Sophie almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

'I've donated it willingly…' Regina continued

'It's not that' Sophie stressed.

'Does it need to be fresh? I'm not quite sure how I feel about that,' Regina continued. 'I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea, it's just…'

'Because it's your blood!' Sophie interrupted. 'I can't drink _your_ blood.'

'Why not? You've said yourself animal blood can only sustain you for so long. I thought this would be the perfect solution.' Regina countered.

'Regina' Sophie started and paused, completely unsure of how to continue. 'Drinking your blood would strengthen the bond between us' she continued carefully.

'I still don't see the problem' Regina said with exasperation. 'It's not like we haven't been intimate.'

'I can't drink the blood of my True Love, without binding us together!' Sophie blurted out.

Regina dropped her glass.

* * *

 _AN: As always, let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

The glass shattered on the kitchen floor as Regina stared at Sophie in surprise, she was rooted to the spot and didn't even move to clear up the broken glass.

'What did you say?' Regina questioned.

'Forget it' Sophie replied, refusing to make eye contact.

'You said I was your True Love' Regina pushed. She ran her hand through her hair, 'you can't say something like that and then tell me to forget it!'

'What do you want me to say?' Sophie exclaimed, standing up to leave the kitchen. 'You were my True Love when I was human, not that it really matters anymore. In case you've forgotten, I'm dead!'

'There's no need to be facetious' Regina shot back, 'Sophie, talk to me', she pleaded, placing her hand on Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie sighed and sat back down. 'You were never supposed to know' she whispered.

Silence filled the room, deciding to give her time to gather her thoughts, Regina started to clear away the broken glass. When she had finished, Sophie was still just sitting at the kitchen table.

'Are you sure?' Regina finally said, breaking the silence.

Sophie nodded. 'I knew the night I was injured in the battle with King Midas, everything felt different after then.'

Regina closed her eyes, she remembered that night so clearly, she had been terrified she was going to lose Sophie, she had rushed to her bedside and refused to leave. It had been considered very peculiar behaviour for the Queen, but no one had dared to question her. 'That was the night I realised I had feelings for you' Regina murmured. 'Why did you never say anything?' she continued.

'I couldn't put that on you!' Sophie exclaimed, 'It was obvious you didn't love me as much as I loved you, so I only had two choices; remain by your side and uphold the oath I swore to you, or leave. I chose the former, deciding it was better to be by your side with my unrequited love, rather than live a life without you. I lived in hope that you would one day love me as much as I loved you.'

Regina took Sophie's hand in hers unsure of what to say. She had loved Sophie, but everything in her life had taught her that 'love is weakness' so she had buried those feelings deep. She rubbed small circles over Sophie's knuckles with her thumb as she debated what to say.

'None of this really matters now, all notions of True Love died when I did' Sophie said interrupting Regina's thoughts.

'It does matter' Regina said pointedly, 'you went all those years thinking your love was unreciprocated. It wasn't.'

Sophie finally looked into Regina's eyes.

'I told you last night I never knew how to vocalise my feelings for you. Every wall I put up to protect myself, you tore though. I loved you Sophie, with all my heart, it was just too damaged to realise.' Regina placed her hands on either side of Sophie's face, Sophie melted into the touch. 'If I'm being truly honest with myself, I knew how you felt, but was too petrified to admit I felt the same, it was easier to hide behind being Queen. I used it as an excuse for us not being together.'

Regina brought her lips to Sophie's in a soft kiss. 'I'm so sorry you doubted me for all those years' she whispered, 'let me show you what you mean to me.' Without saying another word she stood up and took Sophie by the hand and led her out of the kitchen. Sophie willingly followed, still a little stunned at the confessions from both of them, when Sophie came out of her thoughts she realised they were upstairs and heading for Regina's bedroom.

Once they were both inside, Regina closed the door and waved her hand, the candles placed around the room lit, to cast a warm glow. Regina walked over to Sophie, who was standing in the middle of the room. She slowly pulled the zipper down on her dress and let it pool at her feet, revealing the black lace underwear Sophie had caught glimpses of all night.

Regina kissed Sophie, conveying all of her emotions that she had hidden for so many years, determined to show the vampire just how much she cared for her. She slowly started to remove Sophie's clothing, untying Sophie's top and gently pulling it over her head. Regina kissed each bit of skin as it exposed itself, Sophie shuddered as Regina kissed along her collar bone, while her hands came up to remove Sophie's bra, which quickly joined her halter neck on the floor. Regina continued her quest on kissing newly uncovered flesh, caressing the exposed breast with her lips, before taking the nipple into her mouth. A moan erupted from Sophie's mouth and she brought her hands up to slide down the straps of Regina's bra.

'Uh huh' Regina muttered while flicking Sophie's nipple with her tongue, she reluctantly released it with a pop, 'this isn't about me, this is about what I should have shown you all those years ago.' Her hands slipped lower to toy with the strings of Sophie's leather trousers, she pulled on the knot to loosen it and slowly started to tug them down. Her hands stopped briefly to knead Sophie's behind through her pants and stopped when she realised Sophie still had her boots on.

Regina straightened back up and cupped Sophie's face in her hands and leaned in to kiss her. Regina was the first to pull away and smiled at Sophie.

'You need to remove your boots' Regina commanded and moved towards the edge of the bed to sit down.

Sophie complied, kicking off her boots and removed her leather trousers for good measure, leaving her knickers on.

Regina beckoned for Sophie to join her on the edge of the bed and the vampire was only too willing. When Sophie was close enough, Regina pulled on her arm so that Sophie straddled her and wrapped an arm around Sophie's lower back to hold her in place. Regina immediately returned to her previous spot, teasing a nipple between her teeth and bringing her other hand up to roll the other nipple between her finger and thumb. The effect was instant, Sophie threw her head back in a moan and rolled her hips, trying to increase the friction. Regina increased the pressure and Sophie brought her hands up to rest on Regina's shoulders to steady herself, her hips continued to roll, seeking out contact that Regina was currently unwilling to grant.

'Lie back on the bed' Regina said, her voice laden with lust. Sophie complied and untangled herself from on top of Regina. She laid back with her hair mussed round her and was greeted to the sight of Regina crawling on the bed towards her, her breasts still perfectly encased in a black lace bra. Upon reaching Sophie's hips, Regina slowly pulled Sophie's panties off, throwing them to the heap of clothes at the foot of the bed. She continued her quest from earlier, kissing Sophie's hipbone and thighs as she rid the vampire of her last piece of clothing. She kissed, nibbled and licked all the skin available to her and Sophie felt as though she was being worshiped, she had never felt this loved before.

Regina kissed her way back up Sophie's body, taking her time, finally reaching her destination and kissed the woman beneath her. Sophie took the opportunity to try and release the breasts in front of her from their confinements, but was greeted by a chuckle.

'I've already told you, this is about you,' Regina's voice was husky and low, which only succeeded in making Sophie more aroused than she already was. Regina took Sophie's hands and placed them above her head. 'Now, will you behave and leave them there or do I have to use magic?' The question was purred straight into Sophie's ear. Sophie bit her lip and shook her head.

'Good' Regina replied and moved her own hands to caress Sophie's sides and underneath her breasts.

Sophie arched off the bed, seeking more contact. This time Regina obliged, bringing a hand down to part Sophie's folds, humming at the wetness she found. She kissed Sophie's neck and started to run light circles round her clit. Sophie moaned and rolled her hips to increase the friction. Regina continued with her light touches, kissing down Sophie's collarbone until she could once again play with Sophie's nipples. Regina grinned to herself, thinking she was possibly addicted to Sophie's breasts.

She could feel the vampire getting close, so moved her fingers down to circle Sophie's entrance, slowly entering her with two fingers. Sophie bucked, her hips coming up to meet Regina's every thrust. She arched off the bed as Regina flicked her nipple with her tongue one last time and kissed her way back up to Sophie's neck. Regina looked at the woman beneath her, head thrown back with her eyes closed, her hips bucking in time to Regina's movements. Regina continued to slowly thrust in and out of Sophie, slightly curling her fingers each time to hit Sophie's g spot. On the next thrust, Regina rubbed circles round Sophie's clit with her thumb. The moans coming from Sophie grew louder with a few expletives thrown in, but she managed to keep her arms above her head.

'You're so beautiful' Regina murmured into Sophie's ear, 'I thought that the day I met you.' Regina licked the shell of Sophie's ear before taking the lobe between her teeth, worrying the flesh. She increased the speed of her thrusts and released the earlobe. 'You mean the world to me and I should have told you a long time ago,' Regina could feel Sophie's walls start to clench around her fingers.

'I love you Sophie' she whispered, finally saying the words out loud.

Upon hearing Regina speak those three words for the first time, Sophie came, crying out Regina's name.

Sophie's body continued to shake with aftershocks, Regina moved to lie beside Sophie, pulling her closer.

'I love you too, my Queen,' Sophie murmured with a smile.

'I'm no longer a Queen' Regina replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Sophie's ear.

'You will always be a Queen to me' Sophie said and leaned in to kiss Regina.

* * *

 _As always, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
